


Ctrl+Esc

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nonsense, i don't know where i'm going with this, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: The Seungcheol clones escape Pledis' basement.





	

Joshua had been minding his business, bobbing his head to a random song stuck in his head as he walked down the hallway. He grinned and stretched out a hand as he saw his leader coming down the opposite way.

“Hey my man,” Joshua said in English, the line always getting a chuckle out of his bandmates.

Seungcheol laughed and reciprocated the bro clap.

“Josh!” Seungcheol returned boisterously before continuing on his walk.

Joshua went his way as well. He headed toward one of practice rooms to work on his vocals with Seungkwan. He pushed open the door ready to greet his friend, but he stopped when he saw Seungkwan laughing with Seungcheol.

Joshua’s eyes opened wide and he looked behind himself catching the sight of Seungcheol’s back turning the corner and out of sight. He faced the practice room and looked at Seungcheol sitting beside Seungkwan.

“Oh no,” Joshua groaned. He marched into the room and gripped Seungcheol’s arms. “You’re not supposed to be here. Who let you out?”

“What?” Seungcheol exclaimed, very much confused.

“Shua, what are you doing?” Seungkwan asked.

Joshua sighed, “I just saw Seungcheol outside.”

Seungkwan caught on quickly. “Crap. We can’t have two out at the same time. We need to get him back in the computer.”

“I know!” They pulled him out of the room, Seungcheol resisting along the way.

They dragged him down the hallway and in their struggle, Joshua saw the dance room door pulled open and inside, he could see Jeonghan and a blonde Seungcheol making out on the ground.

Joshua groaned again. “What the hell!”

The two parted, excuses already falling from Jeonghan’s lips as they stood to their feet. He didn’t have to be stopped as he saw another Seungcheol standing next to Joshua.

Jeonghan’s eyes opened wide, looking between the two Seungcheol’s. “Shit,” Jeonghan said with a pout, “I was wondering why blonde S.Coups made a comeback.”

“Do you always make out with the blonde one?” Seungkwan asked curiously.

Jeonghan snorted and pushed his black hair out of his face, “Like I’m gonna make out with the Squidward one!” He gestured to the one in Joshua’s grasp.

The Squidward one frowned and Joshua felt a little bit sorry for him. After all, it had been his and Vernon’s fault that he came out looking that way. The two had been watching Spongebob reruns on the computer he had been made with.

“So what are we gonna do?” Jeonghan questioned.

“Put them back obviously.”

“Can we put the Squidward one back, I’m not done here.” Jeonghan said in all seriousness.

Joshua rolled his eyes. “No, cause I just saw another one of him a few minutes ago.”

“Oh. So which one are putting back?”

Seungkwan shrugged, “I always loose track of which one is supposed to be out.”

“Jihoon knows,” Joshua said, making a face of disgust as the blonde Seungcheol kept checking out Jeonghan.

Jeonghan nodded, taking Seungcheol by the hand.

The three of them made their way to Jihoon’s studio with two Seungcheol’s in tow. When they opened the door, they saw tiny Jihoon standing in his studio with his arms crossed and standing in front of two Seungcheol’s, the pink haired one, and as Jun liked to call the gross bangs one.

“What the fuck,” Jihoon said slowly open seeing another pair of Seungcheol’s. “Who let them out?”

They all shrugged.

“Fuck, I don’t have time for this.” Jihoon marched out of his studio and that was usually a silent command that he should be followed.

They headed toward the basement of Pledis building. They went past a Don’t Enter signed door and past plastic drapes over a doorway into the cloning room.

Jihoon cussed again as all the members of Seventeen were there with four other Seungcheol clones. Jihoon glared at Seokmin who was fiddling with the cloning machine. “Did you let them out.”

“No.” Seokmin spat. “They all got out on their own. I’ve been trying to put them back but the system isn’t letting me. The program is busted.”

“Here, move over,” Seungkwan said, looking over the coding. They all hovered over Seungkwan’s shoulder as he punched in random sequencing of codes.

“Shit,” Seungkwan muttered after ten minutes. “The program collapsed.”

“What does that mean?” Wonwoo questioned.

“They aren’t going back inside the computer anytime soon.”

Jun made a face. “Can’t we just shove them under the transporter and hope for the best.”

“We could try that, but it might also destroy them,” Soonyoung pointed out. “The managers would kill us if we ruined their clones.”

“So then what do we do?” Minghao asked, watching the blonde Seungcheol cling to Jeonghan.

“Keep them in the basement and wait till the managers come back next week.” Soonyoung informed.

“I’m not staying in the basement,” The pink haired one exclaimed. “Why can’t we go to the dorms?”

Jeonghan snorted, “Yeah cause a herd of Seungcheol clones would go over well out in the streets.”

“We could take one back,” Joshua suggested. “The fans are usually waiting for us to leave. Might be suspicious if they don’t see one heading out with us.”

“Okay…” Mingyu said slowly. “But which one?”

“The original,” Jihoon stated.

The members turned to the clones with wide eyes. “Umm….” Vernon muttered. “Which one is the original again?”

“I am,” Eight voices said in tandem.

Jun rolled his eyes, “I don’t wanna deal with this nonsense.” He made all the Seungcheol’s stand in a single file line. He stood in front with his arms crossed over his chest. “If it was a zombie apocalypse and you could only save me or Jeonghan, who would it be?”

“Jeonghan,” They said simultaneously.

Chan groaned and butted in, “Let’s rephrase that. It’s a zombie apocalypse and you can only save Jeonghan or Jihoon. Who do you choose?”

“Jeonghan,” They all said again, except one lonesome that said “Jihoon.”

They turned to the black haired one and smiled. “That’s the original.” Chan said confidently.

“Great,” Joshua declared. “So let’s lock the door and call the managers tomorrow morning.”

The members consented and started making their way to the door.

“Hey!” Blonde Seungcheol shouted. “You can’t leave us in here.”

Jihoon laughed, “Yeah we can.”

And without any remorse they all left. The clang of the heavy metal door echoed in the basement.

 

|**|

 

Blonde Seungcheol was seething. He sat on the ground in a circle with his other clone brothers. The pink haired one was on his right, very much displeased as well.

“I thought you said it was going to work,” The pink haired one spat.

“It did!” Blondy shouted. “We all got out didn’t we.”

Dirty brown green haired—or whatever the fuck that mess up was, pouted, “Yeah but we are stuck in the basement.”  

“We can always pick the lock,” The brown haired one spoke.

“You know how to do that?” Squidward spoke.

“I can try.”

The clones crowded around him as picked at the lock with the random tools littered in the basement. It wasn’t very efficient.

The blonde one groaned and stepped away. “I can’t believe this. It’s ruining our plans.”

“Are you still on about world domination?” The dark greyed haired one spoke. He didn’t really say much often, which was why he had only been out for a few days upon his creation and put back in the system.

The blonde rolled his eyes. “That’s ridiculous. World domination is a tad too unrealistic. I was planning on taking over all the music companies in South Korea.”

The pink haired one scoffed, “I?”

The blonde rolled his eyes again, “I meant us two.”

Dark brown haired Seungcheol scoffed. Blonde and Pink Seungcheol were the worst, always demanding and presumptuous. The pink haired one more so that he was only allowed for a few concerts. The only reason the blonde one was the only clone allowed to make repeat performances because under his clone name he was listed as Alpha Coups. The fans adored him which was why he had been chosen to be their debut clone for their debut mini album. He could rot in hell, dark brown haired Seungcheol thought.

“What do we get out of this?” The green haired one questioned.

“Freedom,” The pink one scoffed. “Or do you wanna be in that computer program forever?”

“They give each one of us times to go out and perform.”

The blonde snorted and smiled sweetly, “You ain’t coming out anymore just like Squidward over here.”

“You don’t know that.”

The blonde glared. “I know that when they come back tomorrow morning the managers are going to quit their trip and show up and put all of us back. So you can help us and create a plan of escape with us.”

He groaned in frustration. “Fine. I’m in.”

“Good. Who else?”

All the clones consented.

 

|**|

 

Morning came and the original Seungcheol had convinced the members to let the clones to roam around the company building with the promise that no one would escape. Overall, it was working pretty well. The blonde one was in a locked practice room with Jeonghan and Joshua, doing god knows what. The dark grey haired one was with Wonwoo and Jihoon. The dark brown haired one was with Mingyu, Seokmin, Jun, and Minghao. The Squidward one was with the maknae line and the gross bang one was chilling with Soonyoung in the dance studio. That left three two clones unaccounted for.

The pink one was sitting in a random room with the green haired one. He was scrolling through his phone with an obvious frown as his clone brother laughed at him.

“So much for musical domination. Alpha Coups is too busy with his fellow 95 line to even care.”

“Shut up.”

“Do you really need him though?”

“Yeah, he’s the one with the most musical information. I was just out for looks and to start drama. We only work well together.”

“You do realize though if you stepped out together you would ruin the company?”

“What do you mean?”

“All the cloning rumours will finally be proven true.”

The pink one rolled his eyes, “No one believes there are actual clones except for that insistent blog Joshua follows.”

“Well everyone will if you two walk out together.”

“I guess. Whatever.” He stood to his feet. “While we wait for the managers. I’m gonna do what I do best.”

“Which is?”

“Drama.”

**Author's Note:**

> A random story for scoupsanti. Might be chaptered if I get enough requests. Also freewrite and did not check grammar.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I know I should be writing gay chicken.


End file.
